


Im sorry

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, fight, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: Request smut.Joe and ben haven spoken to each other for months but a game of truth and dare and a couple beers make everything better.





	Im sorry

I can't believe this Ben just up and left with out a word and now he's back and pretends nothing happen. He's walking around like nothing and every time I try to talk to him he just acts a little different. Rami had thrown and party because we where all in town and by the end of the day Joe had been standing in the corner nursing a bottle of beer. Joe is already a bit tipsy but he knows that even tho its 11 pm the party is barely just starting so he still has time to get drunk.  
By 12 Joe had been pulled out of his corner to play a drinking party with the rest of the borhab cast. "So Joe truth or dare?" Lucy asked smirking at him.  
"Ah truth wait no dare." Joe responded while taking a sip of his drink spitting a little.  
"Joe I think you might be a little drunk already." Lucy started to laugh."Okay then but the dare is mmhmh sit on Ben's lap for the rest of the game."  
With that Joe went silent and just sat their pretending he didn't hear."Earth to Joe." Lucy started to wave in front of him.  
"Uh okay." Joe stood up and walked over to Ben and sat partly in his lap.   
By the end of the game Joe stood up and walked to get another beer and to walk to Rami's spare room. Before he could close the door someone put his foot in front of the door. Joe looked up in his slight drunken state only to see those blue eyes that had cause so much tears and pain the last few months. He tried to close the door only for Ben to walk in and close the door behind him.  
Ben looks at him, "“I regret it all. I really do, I swear." Joe now felt like he was 100% sober and just stared and let the emotions of the past couple months come out.“I can’t fall in love with you. I don’t want all the pain that comes with it.” Joe started to cry only for ben to hug him and start apologizing.   
Joe looked up at Ben's blue eyes and couldn't help but lean in for a kiss. Ben lean forward and closed the gap between them for a kiss that he ha's been wanting to give Joe for the past couple months. Ben picked the older man and walked to the bed in the middle of the room with out ever leaving Joe's lips. He threw Joe on the bed and quickly crawled to him. With a quick move of his hand he undid Joe's belt and began to kiss him. Joe let out a moan but he wasn't thinking straight and he knew it. He knew that he shouldn't be here and that he should tell Ben to stop, but he is enjoying him self too much. He has missed Ben too much to tell him to stop. Joe gets brought back to reality when he feels Ben's hand on his crotch."Ben." Joe moans. Ben smirk and starts going south towards Joe's neck sucking on his sweet spot catching Joe off when Ben slipped his hand into Joe's pants grabbing his dick and starts pumping it."I missed you Joe." Ben says looking at Joe then goes for a kiss. Joe starts to moan Ben's name and buckles his legs trying to make Ben go faster." So eager. I guess you've missed me." Joe tries to say yes but all that comes out is a moan. "Please Ben." Ben smirks and starts undoing his and Joe's pants. Joe takes his and Ben's shirts off. "Okay ready?" Joe bites his lip and nods his head yes. That's all the Brit needs before he pushes one finger into Joe making the older moan. "Ben please." Joe begs. "So eager." Ben smirks putting a second finger making Joe moan louder. Ben starts scissoring Joe, Joe hasn't felt this good in so long that he feels his orgasm close before he could even enjoy the ride Ben pulls out his fingers and climes Joe so he's facing him. Ben closes the gap and starts kissing Joe like it was the last kiss with Joe distracted Ben starts to enter Joe. Joe starts to moan "Move please." Joe starts to beg.  
"Come on Joe keep begging."   
Joe starts to moan and keeps telling Ben to move. When Ben starts moving Joe can already feel the build up of his orgasm. Ben starts sucking hickeys into Joe's neck. Joe starts to feel him self unwine when Ben pulls out only to slam back into him. Ben bites Joe's neck and feels him self come at the same time as Joe."Ben!" Ben pulls out and with a final kiss goes to lay down next to Joe. "I really missed you love."   
Joe forgets everything from the past couple months and cuddles up to Ben."Me too i missed you a lot."


End file.
